


[podfic] Revolutions

by erica_schall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's having trouble with sleep and John's having problems with the application of altruism</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Revolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revolutions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81176) by Lady_T_220. 



  
  
cover art created by [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel)

Download: [mp3 (35 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l4611a51srre053/Revolutions.mp3) or [m4b (31 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s8w7ti7fzjjnynd/Revolutions.m4b)

or stream it: [here](https://app.box.com/s/khkoo0shxjjk56nlycck)


End file.
